Zastępowe opowieści/Harcówka
Ogniki znalazły miejsce, w którym mogłaby się mieścić ich harcówka. Postanawiają ją przygotować. Tymczasem Steph chce dostać szarfy i odznaki, dzięki którym jej zastęp będzie mógł przystąpić do ich zdobywania. Liderka dowiaduje się, że ich zastęp nie spełnia wymagań. Bohaterowie *Stephanie Winner *Klarisa Windy *Jesie Light *Briget Dark *Szeregowa Anna Fabuła Dziewczynki spotkały się na umówionym miejscu. Jesie już na nich czekała. - Cześć. - powiedziała nieśmiało. Nie czuła się jeszcze pewnie w tym towarzystwie. I było jej wstyd za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. - Cześć. - Hej. - Siema. Pozostałe trzy dziewczyny patrzyły na nią w oczekiwaniu. - To ja może pokażę wam piwnicę. - powiedziała Jesie. - Najwyższy czas. - stwierdziła zniecierpliwiona Steph. Jesie odwróciła się do nich plecami i weszła do wieżowca. Kiedy już wszystkie cztery się tam znalazły, Jesie Light ruszyła w stronę windy, lecz zamiast nacisnąć guzik, by wejść do środka, ona otworzyła drzwi, które były tuż obok windy. Za drzwiami znajdowały się schody prowadzące na dół. Light weszła do środka, a za nią ruszyły kolejno Stephanie Winner, Klarisa Windy i Briget Dark. Kiedy znalazły się w piwnicy, zaczęły iść podziemnym korytarzem w stronę, w którą prowadziła ich Jesie. Po każdej stronie korytarza były ponumerowane drzwi. Prawdopodobnie drzwi do każdej piwnicy miały ten sam numer co numer mieszkania. Jesie wyciągnęła kluczyk i otworzyła drzwi z numerem 216. Oczom dziewczynek ukazała się niewielka piwnica, lecz na tyle duża by pomieścić w niej dziesięć osób. Jasie zaświeciła światło. Nie było żyrandola, żarówka była przymocowana bezpośrednio do sufitu, wisząc na kilku wystających kabelkach. Na jednej ze ścian, na samej górze mieściły się trzy małe, piwnicze okienka, przez które wpadało niewiele światła. Tak jak Klarisa powiedziała Stephanie - w piwnicy nic nie było. Ściany były pomalowane na biało. Na podłodze znajdowała się wykładzina. Można było po niej chodzić na bosaka. Znaczy można by było, gdyby ktoś ją pozmywał. - I jak? - spytała Jesie. - Tu nie ma łazienki. - stwierdziła Briget, a kiedy inne dziewczyny spojrzały na nią z politowaniem, spytała: - No co? - W piwnicach nie ma łazienki. - odparła Klarisa. Steph spojrzała na Jesie. - Jest wspaniale. - powiedziała. - Wystarczy tylko zmyć podłogę, przynieść materace i jakieś inne rzeczy i mamy harcówkę. - I przydałoby się pomalować ściany. - powiedziała Klarisa. - Nie... - odparła Winner. - To za dużo roboty. Możemy ewentualnie wymalować logo Ogników na ścianie. Masz może jakieś farby? - Mam. - odparła Jesie. - Uwielbiam malować. Zaraz przyniosę. - To przynieś jeszcze jakąś szmatę od podłogi. Po dwóch godzinach pracy logo było namalowane a podłoga zmyta. Zajęło im to tak dłużo czasu, bo dziewczyny "postanowiły" urządzić sobie zabawę i zaczęły nawzajem mazać się farbą. Po skończeniu pracy, wszystkie udały się do domów, by wziąć rzeczy, które będą im przydatne w harcówce. Oczywiście każda z nich wzięła materac, po to żeby miały gdzie spać, gdyby wpadło im do głowy siedzieć w harcówce po nocach. Steph, oprócz materaca, więła swój podręcznik ogników. Nie miała pomysłu na to co wziąć jeszcze. Jej koleżanki wykazały się większą kreatywnością. Klarisa przyniosła kilka gier planszowych i karty. Briget wzięła ze sobą gitarę, bo tak się składa, że umiała na niej grać. Jesie wzięła jakieś stare, ubrania, których już nie nosi, w razie gdyby chciały urządzić sobie "pokaz mody". Widząc to, Steph poprosiła, aby koleżanki rozłożyły jej materac, a sama poszła do kwatery głównej Ogników. Szeregowa Anna siedziała na swoim miejscu czytając jakieś czasopismo. Steph podeszła do niej i bez żadnych wstępów oznajmiła: - Mamy już harcówkę. Chcemy dostać odznaki i szarfy. Anna zagryzła wargi. Steph zauważyła, że kiedy tak robi, to znaczy, źe się denerwuje. - Co tym razem? - westchnęła Winner. - Steph, widzisz, wy nie możecie dostać tych odznak. - Dlaczego nie? - Wasz zastęp nie spełnia wymagań. - Jak to nie? Zostałyśmy mianowane ognikami, znamy zasady, mamy harcówkę... - Ale jest was za mało. - przerwała jej Anna. - Jak to "za mało"? - W zastępie powinno być co najmiej sześć harcerek, u was są tylko cztery. Przykro mi. - Ale dlaczego nie powiedziała mi pani wcześciej? Skąd ja wezmę pozostałe dwie?! - wykrzyknęła wściekła Steph. - Możesz poszukać w innych zastępach... - Przestań! Dobrze pani wie, że nikt się nie zgodzi. Dziewczyny w innych zastępach się znają, są ze sobą wyjątkowo zżyte. - odparła Steph, po czym warknęła z rezygnacją i wyszła. Kiedy wróciła zastała dziewczyny grające w chińczyka. Postanowiła się do nich przyłączyć. Podczas rozgrywki powiedziała co się stało i spytała, czy mają jakiś pomysł, by znaleźć jakieś dwie inne kandydatki na ogniki. Po długim myśleniu i rozegraniu jeszcze kilkanastu partii w warcaby i chińczyka, Jesie zaoferowała, że jutro zgłosi się do szeregowej Anny i zapisze się do ognikowej gazetki, a tam da ogłoszenie, o tym, że przyjmą kogoś do zastępu Po bitwie na poduchy i propozycji Jesie, Steph poprawił się humor i zaproponowała, by przed pójściem spać, opowiedziały sobie jakieś historie. Pozostałe dziewczyny przystały na to z entuzjazmem, a szczególnie Klarisa, która (jak twierdziła), była mistrzynią w opowiadaniu historii. Dziewczyna wyszła na środek i zaczęła: - Czy zastanawiałyście się kiedyś czym jest "czas"? - spytała i spojrzała na nich oczekując odpowiedzi. Dziewczyny popatrzyły na siebie niepewne. - No... To jest coś... - zaczęła Briget, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć dalej. - Coś co było, jest i będzie. - odparła Steph, zadowolona, że udało jej się zbudować tak "poważne" zdanie. - Ziemia, też była jest i będzie. To znaczy, że ziemia jest czasem? - spytała Klarisa. Stephanie uśmiech zszedł z twarzy. - Daj spokój, wszyscy wiedzą co to czas. - Skoro wszyscy wiedzą co to jest, to dlaczego nikt nie potrafi mi tego wytłumaczyć? Dlaczego mówimy "wczoraj", "dzisiaj", "jutro", "mam czas", "nie mam czasu"? Skąd wziął się czas? Dlaczego go nie widzimy? Czy on w ogóle istnieje? Była kiedyś rzeka, zwana czasem. Znajdowały się w niej... - Klarisa nie dokończyła, bo nagle zgasły światła. - Co się dzieje?! - krzyknęła Briget. - Pewnie bezpieczniki padły, albo coś... - odezwała się Jesie. - czasem wysiada prąd. Na szczycie wieżowca mieszka jakiś szaleniec. Na jego piętrze często coś wybucha. I wtedy zabierają nam prąd. - światła znów się zaświeciły. - O już jest. Dobra, Klariso, możesz mówić dalej. - Nic z tego. - odparła Klar. - Magia opowiadania prysła. A ja straciłam wenę. - powiedziała zdenerwowana i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. - To co robimy? - spytała Briget. - Nic. - powiedziała Steph gasząc światło. - Idziemy spać.